


The Ringing of the Bell Extended Ending

by mojo72400



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: This is what should've happened in The Ringing of the Bell





	The Ringing of the Bell Extended Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished binge watching Over the Garden Wall.

After Wirt banished the evil spirit from Lorna's body, Auntie Whispers becomes saddened that Lorna will not stay with her after she has been freed from the evil spirit.

"Oh, Lorna. *sniffs* That's wonderful, dear." Auntie Whispers said as she teared up.

"Auntie Whispers, what's wrong?" Lorna asked.

"Well, now that you're cured, you won't be needing old Auntie Whispers anymore to look after you." Auntie Whispers said.

"Oh Auntie, no" Lorna hugs her.

"I would never leave you, you are my family" she continued.

"Ah? Oh." a surprised Auntie Whispers said.

Both Wirt and Greg smiled at this beautiful family moment even if they have no blood relation to each other.

Lorna turned to Wirt and said "Thank you so much, Wirt".

"And a bit of advice. Beware of my sister, Adelaide. She lives in the pasture. She must not be trusted." Auntie Whispers warned both Wirt and Greg as they remembered what happened when they encountered Adelaide.

After Auntie Whispers warned the two boys, Lorna approached Wirt and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Surprisingly, Wirt kissed her back while Greg raises an eyebrow as he watches his brother kissing a girl that he saved.

After their lips parted, Lorna went back to Auntie Whispers' side and said to Wirt "Perhaps I'll see you again someday."

As she left with Auntie Whispers, she turned back to Wirt and said "I hope so."

"Smell you later" Wirt said as he waved goodbye to Lorna.


End file.
